Victorious
by GrandQueen
Summary: Il était le Grand Roi. Fier capitaine de son équipe depuis sa deuxième année de collège (et toujours maintenant qu'il est au lycée), l'un des meilleurs joueurs de la préfecture, personne ne l'égalait. Personne avant lui. Il était le Grand Roi, et un roi, ça ne pleurait pas.


Il était le Grand Roi. Fier capitaine de son équipe depuis sa deuxième année de collège (et toujours maintenant qu'il est au lycée), l'un des meilleurs joueurs de la préfecture, personne ne l'égalait. Personne avant _lui_.

Tobio Kageyama était arrivé lors de sa dernière année de collège et si Oikawa l'avait d'abord considéré comme un adorable kouhai, son opinion changea le moment qu'il fût témoin de ses prouesses sur le terrain. Le gosse était doué, incontestablement, ses mouvements précis, naturels, instinctifs et l'apparente facilité qui transpirait de tout ce qu'il entreprenait (et réussissait) faisait pâlir d'envie Toorū qui s'acharna sur son entraînement, peut-être même un peu trop, avant de comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse, qu'importe à quel point il travaillerait, ses efforts ne combleraient pas son manque de talent.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Oikawa avait méprisé quelqu'un. Lui qui avait tout, du parcours scolaire exemplaire à un physique qui faisait tomber toutes les filles, il avait jalousé quelqu'un. C'était stupide, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'on le surpasse, il aurait dû relativiser, ce n'est qu'un sport après tout. Sauf que ce n'était pas seulement un sport, un club, un passe temps à ses yeux. Le volley-ball était toute la vie de Toorū, bien plus important que ses études, que les filles, que même sa santé qui ne lui importait pas autant.

Un an, c'est tout ce qu'il fallût pour réduire à néant toute la confiance qu'avait Oikawa en ses capacités, le laissant quitter le collège avec le sentiment nouveau de l'infériorité. Un sale sentiment, vraiment, que même deux ans dans un autre établissement et le soutien du meilleur des amis n'avait pas su atténuer. Ça aurait dû. Il aurait dû avancer, oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Tobio. Il aurait préféré ça que de l'avoir à hanter ses pensées, il était fatigué de se torturer l'esprit et de se demander si il serait jamais assez bon pour le défaire, assez de penser à lui à chaque balle qu'il touchait, assez de rêver de son visage d'ange, de son regard innocent, de sa moue concentrée adorable et du sourire qui graciait parfois ses lèvres, de sa voix douce quand il lui demandait avec admiration de lui apprendre comment réussir ce service là. _Admiration pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête ?_

Il n'avait fallût qu'une année à ses côtés pour déclencher cette obsession, cette haine, cette rivalité puérile, cette attraction incontestable mais qu'il n'admettrait pas même pour sauver sa peau.

Patiemment, Toorū avait attendu le moment où il le reverrait, où ils pourraient s'affronter sur le terrain, chacun d'un côté du filet. Il avait attendu le jour où il pourrait l'écraser, briser sa confiance en lui tout comme lui, avait brisé la sienne. Il gagnerait, oui, peut-être pas seul, mais avec l'aide de son équipe.

Il avait attendu ce match d'inter-high, s'y était préparé pendant deux ans, pour être rappelé à la dure réalité : Tobio était un génie, Toorū n'en était pas un.

Est-ce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, quelque part ? Peut-être un peu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de verser quelques larmes en réalisant son énième défaite, celle qui impliquait la fin de la compétition, son dernier match en tant que lycéen, son dernier match avec cette équipe, ces gars qu'il aimait tant. La défaite qui impliquait qu'il n'irait jamais aux nationales, et c'était sûrement ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Il avait pleuré, un peu, mais s'était rapidement redonné une contenance. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il se sentait le devoir d'être là pour soutenir ses camarades. Il fît bonne figure pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation : il était le Grand Roi, et un roi, ça ne pleurait pas. Il donna son discours de capitaine dans les vestiaires avec quelques tremblements dans la voix, ne cédant pas à son envie de se jeter dans les bras d'Iwaizumi, de nicher son visage dans le creux du cou de son meilleur ami et vice-capitaine et d'y fondre en larmes, il garderait ça pour plus tard, peut-être, ou bien il pleurerait seul dans sa chambre de façon à ce que personne ne le voit s'effondrer, ouais, il ferait ça, sûrement, et en attendant il ré-afficherait sa façade de mec fort.

Ça marche pendant un temps, et même si l'atmosphère est toujours un poil pesante dans le vestiaire, il perçoit quelques éclats de rire, entends des bribes de conversations légères, tous essaient de se sortir la défaite de la tête. Ça marche un temps, puis quand vient le moment de monter dans le car, Tooru sent l'émotion remonter et il sait à la manière dont sa gorge se serre et aux picotements dans ses yeux qu'il sera incapable de retenir ses larmes cette fois.

 **« Ah ! Arrêtez tout, j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans le vestiaire. »** _s'exclama t-il, attirant l'attention de l'équipe._  
 **« T'es insupportable, Tra- »**  
 **« Bougez pas, je reviens ! »**

Il ne laissa même pas à Iwaizumi le temps de terminer sa phrase, il y retournait déjà. L'ace ne lui en voulu pas, il savait très bien que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

Oikawa se pressa vers les vestiaires, la tête baissée juste au cas où quelqu'un remarquerait ses yeux larmoyants. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un dans le vestiaire de son équipe. Et pourtant.

Tobio était là, et il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Les deux joueurs se regardèrent un instant, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, tellement que Toorū en oublia son envie de pleurer.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** _Oikawa sonna peut-être un peu froid, c'est l'amertume de la défaite encore trop fraîche._  
 **« Hum... Je... J'ai égaré quelque chose quelque part et j'essaie de remettre la main dessus, pas grand chose. »**

Il bégaya, incapable de regarder son ancien camarade dans les yeux. La présence d'Oikawa le mettait apparemment mal à l'aise, et ça amusait le plus vieux qui fit un pas vers lui, pour voir. Tobio en fit un en arrière pour garder la distance entre eux.

 **« C'est ma présence qui te met mal à l'aise ? »**  
 **« Non. »**

Une réponse bien trop rapide pour être crédible, un regard fuyant et des joues rougissantes pour le contredire et le fait qu'il n'ai pas démenti, aussi.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai, qui rafficha son air supérieur et insupportable.

 **« Vraiment ? »**

Il s'approcha encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que Tobio ne puisse plus reculer, littéralement dos au mur. Oikawa l'emprisonna entre ses bras, de part et d'autre d'autre. Il s'approcha près, très près, si près que son nez en toucherait presque celui du premier année.

Dans un premier temps, ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le regard de Tobio ne se pose sur les lèvres de son aîné avant de le détourner complètement, les joues un peu plus rouges.

Avec un rire, Tooru posa une main sur la joue du seconde, l'obligeant à lui faire face de nouveau. Il se pencha vers lui, juste pour le plaisir de voir Tobio peiner à ne pas broncher, à ne pas succomber au désir évident de parcourir la maigre distance entre leurs lèvres.

 **« On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, Tobio-chan. »** _il sourit, satisfait._ **« Comme c'est mignon. »**

Même s'il était moqueur dans son ton, il le pensait. Il avait toujours trouvé son cadet extrêmement mignon et ça l'avait toujours agacé.

 **« N'importe quoi. »**

Il maudit sa voix qu'il aurait aimé plus assurée. La grande main calleuse posée sur sa joue traça la courbe de sa mâchoire, s'arrêtant sous son menton que Tooru prit entre ses deux pour le lui faire relever, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Tobio pourtant incapable de réagir comme il le devrait. Oikawa lui tapait sur le système depuis des années déjà et cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû remettre son aîné à sa place. Il n'aurait même pas dû se laisser entraîner dans une telle situation, parce qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas céder à sa dérangeante envie d'accepter les affections d'Oikawa.

 **« La respiration rapide et irrégulière, des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, impatientes d'être embrassées... »**

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Tobio qui s'efforçait de garder son air farouche, trop fier pour admettre que son aîné n'avait pas complètement tort, pour ne pas dire totalement raison. Oikawa passa un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Kageyama, frôlant à peine sa peau sensible mais assez pour le faire frissonner... et merde.

Il s'approcha encore, laissant son souffle chaud caresser les lèvres du première année avant de sourire en coin, de ce sourire si insupportable et suffisant, et de venir lui glisser à l'oreille.

 **« Je pourrais le faire, tu sais ? Tu as juste à le demander. »**

Et quand il était certain que Kageyama aurait préféré crever que d'admettre avoir envie de l'embrasser, il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faisait un effet indéniable, quoi qu'il dise, ou cela fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dégagé le capitaine d'un coup de poing au visage (ou plutôt d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, Tobio ne prendrais aucunement le risque de s'abîmer les phalanges, encore moins pour lui).

Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait, probablement à rien, mais sûrement pas à ce que les bras de Tobio entourent soudainement son cou, pas à ce qu'il rompe la distance lui même, pas à ce que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse. Il ne prend pas le temps d'être choqué, préférant répondre avec expertise au baiser maladroit de Tobio.

Il se déteste d'apprécier autant, mais l'évidence est là : ce baiser, il en rêve depuis trois ans, tout comme Tobio d'ailleurs. Il y avait toujours eu cette attraction entre eux, bien que l'ayant plus ou moins haï pendant cette année commune à Kitagawa Daiichi, Toorū avait toujours était attiré par Tobio, et Tobio l'avait toujours regardé avec admiration, les yeux brillants, rougissant à ses côtés comme une adolescente amoureuse. Ça s'était mal terminé, si on pouvait le dire comme ça alors qu'au fond rien n'avait jamais commencé.

Et un baiser ne suffisant pas, il fut suivi d'un autre, de beaucoup d'autres, des mains de Toorū sur les hanches de Tobio, sous son t-shirt, d'abord innocentes puis plus du tout, incapables de s'arrêter avant d'avoir relâché la tension, d'avoir évacué trois ans de frustration et d'envie.

Et quand ce fut terminé, Oikawa prit un instant pour savourer d'avoir Tobio pantelant dans ses bras, il se promit de ne jamais oublier cette sensation de satisfaction avant de rafficher son sourire, ce sourire. Il se pencha vers Tobio, juste assez pour pouvoir souffler à son oreille.

 **« J'ai gagné. »**

Et Tobio mis un instant à comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas du match, évidemment. Il parlait de leur pseudo-guerre puérile et sans aucun sens.

Toorū récupéra son t-shirt qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila, fit de même avec son gilet et sortit du vestiaire avec un geste de la main. Il ne se retourna pas quand la porte claqua derrière lui, laissa seulement tomber son sourire en se hâtant de retourner auprès de son équipe.


End file.
